Ou comment être ridicule
by littlexhily
Summary: Harry se retrouve à Poudlard face à un Draco Malfoy prêt à tout pour prendre un certain lion dans ses filets. Pour cela il prêt à remettre sa réputation en jeu, à s'humilier...


**Titre:** Ou comment être ridicule  
**Couple:** HarryxDraco bien sûr  
**Disclaimer:**Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'idée qui appartient à Rozenn2356, la seule chose qui m'appartient est l'agencement des mots...  
**Résumé:**Harry se retrouve à Poudlard face à un Draco Malfoy prêt à tout pour prendre un certain lion dans ses filets. Pour cela il prêt à remettre sa réputation en jeu, à s'humilier...  
**Note 1:** Merci à Rozenn2356 de me laisser écrire sur son idée. J'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira surtout que tu l'attend depuis un moment maintenant.  
**Note 2: **Il m'aura tout de même fallu plus de deux mois pour écrire...ça...J'avoue c'est vraiment pitoyable le pire c'est que j'étais super motivée pour l'écrire mais j'ai eu du mal à mettre en place l'intrigue. C'est le premier lemon que j'écris je ne garantie pas la qualité.  
**Note 3:**Comme vous pourrez le constater cet OS ne prend pas en compte les tome 6 et 7, Voldemort à été vaincu...L'histoire se passe en septième année.

Bonne lecture^^

_Fiancée, ce mot tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. Fiancée, je m'en fiche bien que Potter se cherche une fiancée, non le problème c'est que Potter veuille se fiancer sans avoir couché avec moi. Je suis tout de même le meilleur coup de Poudlard donc logiquement Potter se doit de coucher avec moi, d'autant plus qu'il est mon ennemi : « Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis » comme le dit le dicton. Il est donc hors de question que Potter quitte Poudlard sans avoir couché avec moi, foi de Malfoy!_

C'est sur ses pensées que Draco s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain il avait la ferme intention de mettre en action son plan pour convaincre Potter de coucher avec lui.

_Potter,Potter,Potter, tu sera à __moi avant noël!_

C'est fier de cette résolution qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, arrivé à destination il attendit patiemment l'arrivé de son future amant en grignotant négligemment un pancake. Une fois Harry dans son champ de vision, il continua son petit déjeuné en discutant avec Pansy, les yeux toujours fixés sur le survivant.

_Divination, pourquoi a-t-on divination? C'est même pas un cours, c'est...c'est...c'est un truc qui sert à prédire la mort à Potter et à nous faire mourir avec tous l'encens que cette folle de Trelawney met dans sa classe. _

-Malfoy pas encore à Azkaban?  
-Comme tu peux le voir, Potter.  
-Tu mériterai de crever, sale fouine  
-Libre à toi de venir me tuer ce soir dans ma chambre de préfet

_Hé,hé, il sait plus quoi dire le Potter! Peut-être qu'il est intéressé...ou alors il a juste pas eu le temps de répondre vu que Trelawney venait d'arriver...Mouais on verra bien ce_ _soir_, _s'il vient c'est qu'il était intéressé, s'il ne vient pas c'est qu'il est trop timide pour venir._

-Nous allons étudier les lignes de la main pour lire l'avenir. Mettez vous par groupe de deux et commencez l'exercice, les instructions se trouvent à la page 273 de votre manuel.

_Évidement je me retrouve avec Pansy, c'est pas que je l'aime pas, bien au contraire mais elle ne comprend pas que je puisse autant détester la divination, elle, elle trouve ça très drôle.[...]Mais c'est quoi cette folle qui vient de m'arracher le bras! De la délicatesse c'est trop demandé? Je suis fragile moi!_

-Oh! Monsieur Malfoy je vois que de très belle choses vont vous arriver,un avenir très prometteur.

_Comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour le savoir, mon simple nom suffit à comprendre que j'ai un avenir prometteur._

-Je vois aussi beaucoup de réussite sur le plan sentimental, des projets d'amour vous très prochainement se concrétiser.  
-Mff

_J'avoue que ça me fait très très plaisir, mon projet Potter va réussir puisque le professeur Trelawney la dit. Après tout la divination est une science exacte._

-Draco, qu'est-ce que tu va faire pendant notre heure libre?  
-Je dois écrire quelques lettres Pansy  
-Tu veux que je t'aide?  
-Je sais encore écrire Pansy, j'ai pas besoin d'être assisté  
-Ça ça reste à prouver  
-Mais c'est une tactique très basse pour recevoir du courrier Potter, si tu voulais une lettre de ma part il suffisait de le demander.  
-Tu te rend compte de l'absurdité que tu viens de sortir Malfoy?  
-Mais c'est pas absurde!  
-Bien sûr que si  
-Bon écoute Potter, je t'écrirai une lettre que tu le veuille ou non!  
-C'est une tactique très basse pour justifier une lettre que de toute façon tu allais m'envoyer, Malfoy.  
-N'importe quoi, bon Potter je te laisse j'ai autre chose à faire  
-Oui, m'écrire une lettre d'amour par exemple.

_Oh tu ne crois pas si bien dire Potter, même si « lettre d'amour » n'est pas le terme le plus approprié. Mais avant de rédiger ma lettre pour Potter je répond rapidement à celle de ma mère.[...] Bien maintenant que c'est réglé occupons nous du cas Potter._

**Potter,  
****Suite à notre très agréable conversation de tout à l'heure une idée n'ai venu.  
****Vois-tu Potter je suis, comme la majorité des sorciers, persuadé que tu sera incapable de te trouver une fiancée à ta hauteur. Ne te torture pas pendant des heures, je viens de te faire un compliment mais je te préviens tout de suite ça ne risque pas de se reproduire immédiatement.  
****Je te propose donc de t'aider dans le choix de ta fiancée. Je vois d'ici ta réaction, disproportionnée d'ailleurs, mais tu devrais d'abords lire la suite de cette lettre avant de condamnée une telle opportunité. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te conseiller qui que se soit, je ne suis pas aussi salop que tu le crois. Non l'idée c'est que tu me propose une fille qui te plais et je te dis ce qu'elle vaut, après libre à toi de choisir. Bien entendu je ne fais pas ça de bonté d'âme, la seule chose que tu aura à faire en échange de ma précieuse aide c'est de coucher avec moi.  
****Oh, ne fait pas cette tête Potter tout le monde sait que je suis bi et le meilleur coup de Poudlard! Réfléchie bien à ma proposition et donne-moi ta réponse demain matin au plus tard.  
****Bien à toi,**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy.**

Une fois ses lettres envoyées Draco se rendit à son double cours d'histoire de la magie. Il commença à prendre des notes mais sa conversation avec Pansy étant plus intéressante, il abandonna sa prise de note, se dédiant pleinement à cette conversation. L'heure du déjeuné arriva donc très rapidement pour Draco qui se dépêcha de se rendre à la Grande Salle, voulant absolument assister à la distribution du courrier.

_Voyons la réaction du grand Harry Potter face à une simple lettre...un froncement de sourcil, rien d'autre?...Ah, voilà qui est mieux! La tête du Potter qui ne comprend rien, la même qu'il a en cours de potion...Alors si je m'attendais à ce que se soit si simple! Potter tu me décevrais presque si je n'avais pas tant envie que tu accepte._

-Bon Draco t'as fini de mater Potter!  
-Je ne le mate pas.  
-Non bien sûr, et tu n'es pas non plus fan de chocolat.  
-Le sarcasme ne te va pas Blaise alors évite de t'en servir.  
-Peut-être mais pendant que tu fantasmais sur Potter tu n'as pas suivie notre conversation et donc tu ne peux pas leur dire que j'ai raison.  
-Même si j'avais suivie je n'aurais pas pu.  
-Mais euh! Tu vas me payer ça Draco sois en sûr.  
-Mais oui si tu veux.

Malfoy passa le reste de la journée à imaginer la suite de ce qu'il avait baptisé le projet Potter. Si bien que tous purent voir qu'il n'avait pas la tête aux cours, a commencer par le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Monsieur Malfoy, que faite vous?  
-Je prends le cours professeur.  
-Fort bien monsieur Malfoy mais comme je l'ai dis en début d'heure le cours d'aujourd'hui est un cours pratique.  
-Ah, euh...Oui je le sais bien mais euh...je notais justement qu'il était pratique pour ne pas chercher par la suite une prise de note qui n'existe pas.  
-Il ne faut pas dix minutes pour écrire cela, monsieur Malfoy. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard et mettez vous tout de suite au travaille.  
-Oui professeur.

La suite de sa journée se passa un peu mieux, Draco essayant de rester le plus concentré possible sur les cours, néanmoins ses amis me cessaient de le regarder, se demandant ce qui peut bien préoccuper le prince des Serpentards à ce point. Il alla se coucher de bonne heure afin d'éviter leurs questions.[...]A l'étonnement de tous les Serpentards le connaissant bien Draco se réveilla de bonne humeur, or un Draco de bonne humeur était très rare. Bien sûre lorsque la veille il avait ramené une conquête il était de bonne humeur le matin car non seulement il avait passé du bon temps mais en plus il allait pouvoir ridiculiser ladite conquête au petit déjeuné. Mais voir Draco de bonne humeur sans raison apparente était une grande première, ce qui renforçait l'idée des Serpentard de septième année que leur ami leur cachait quelque chose. Lorsque le courrier matinal arriva, Draco ne fut pas surpris de recevoir une lettre.

**Malfoy,  
****Tu veux m'aider à me trouver une fiancée convenable! Tu te moque de moi! Toi tu n'es même pas capable de sortir pendant deux jours avec la même personne et tu voudrais m'aider à trouver quelqu'un! Et puis pourquoi je devrai accepter ta si généreuse proposition franchement, tu es gagnant sur tous les points. Je sais que tu vas me répondre que tu es le meilleur coup de tout Poudlard, et j'avoue que ta réputation est même parvenue jusqu'à chez les Griffondor mais ça n'est pas suffisant pour me faire accepter. Tu serais trop heureux de pouvoir raconter à chacun que tu as couché avec le sauveur. Non si tu veux vraiment que j'accepte ta proposition tu devra accepter la mienne.  
****Malfoy, à chaque lettre que nous échangerons je te donnerais un défi que tu devra relever. Si tu t'y refuse, même une seule fois, je ne coucherais pas avec toi mais si tu réalise chacun des défis que je t'aurai donné alors tu pourra faire ce que tu veux de moi pour une nuit.  
****En attendant ta réponse, **

**Harry James Potter**

**PS: J'avais raison, tu allais bien m'écrire une lettre d'amour!  
****PPS: Ton défi: traumatise Snape pendant notre cours commun. Il doit finir par te coller, ou comme tu es son petit protéger, te retenir après le cours.**

_Voilà qui te ressemble plus Potter, une série de défi? Pourquoi pas, jamais je ne me dégonfle devant un défi surtout quand la récompense est si précieuse. Traumatiser Snape...ça risque d'être assez difficile, il me connait trop, il sait à quel point je peux être chiant si je veux...va vraiment falloir que je fasse gros, il est très patient malgré les apparences. Peut-être que devant les Griffondor sa patience va diminuer, après tout il y aura quand même Potter..._

-Entrez!  
-Bonjour parrain!_ Oui je suis obligé d'aller jusque là, Potter tu va me le payer! Bon maintenant un bon bisou bien baveux sur la joue de parrain...voilà!  
_-Draco où te crois-tu?  
-Ben au cours de potion donné par mon très chère parrain adoré  
-Va t'assoir. Et les autres, SILENCE! Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur la potion d'amortentia. Potter pourriez vous me dire ce qu'est cette potion plutôt que de rire avec monsieur Weasley.  
-La potion d'amortentia est une potion...d'amour?  
-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me posez une question, Potter? La potion d'amortentia est donc le plus puissant filtre d'amour qui existe et pour cause, ce filtre ne crée pas l'amour mais il le révèle. En effet l'odeur de l'amortentia est différente pour chaque personne et à un lien avec la personne aimée. Vous allez tous me réaliser cette potion et à la fin du cours certains d'entre vous nous diront ce qu'ils sentent. Les instructions sont notées au tableau, vous avez deux heures.

_Comment traumatiser parrain...Je pourrais faire exprès de rater ma potion mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir un zéro, surtout en potion. Par contre...Mais oui! Parrain tu vas souffrir._

Draco se mit au travail immédiatement et fit des gestes nettes, précis et rapides qui lui permirent de terminer sa potion en une heure seulement, temps normalement nécessaire pour la réaliser si l'on est assez expérimenté en potion. Il lui restait donc une heure pour se faire convoquer en fin d'heure.

-Parrain j'ai finiiiii!  
-C'est bien mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ici, tu es en cours donc tu es un élève comme les autres. Je te croyais assez intelligent pour le savoir mais apparemment je me suis trompé.  
-Mais, mais,mais t'es méchant!  
-C'est pas nouveau, maintenant silence les autres travaillent encore.

-Je m'ennuie  
-Draco...  
-Ah, oui c'est vrai faut pas déranger les autres. Attends j'arrive.

-...  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout assis sur mes cours!  
-Ben je t'ai dit que j'arrivais! Bon je m'ennuie!  
-Si tu veux tant faire le bébé, prends ta peluche ta tétine et fait une sieste, je vais te surveiller ne t'inquiète pas.  
-...

_J'avoue je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ose me dire ça devant toute la classe et surtout devant les Griffondors, je l'ai peut-être sous estimé, c'est vrai qu'il a été à Serpentard. MAIS j'ai un défi à remporter donc je dois continuer et Snape m'a tendu une longue perche, je dois absolument m'en saisir. _

-...Parrain...parrain...  
-Quoi? O.O Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une tétine et une peluche en forme de...de quoi d'abords ? En plein milieu de mon cours  
-J'arrive pas à m'endormir je veux un câlin. Et puis d'abord c'est pas une peluche c'est Brad le petit gnome.  
-TU TE MOQUE DE MOI ! NON MAIS VRAIMENT, TU ETAIS BIEN PLUS SAGE QUAND TU ETAIS BEBE, EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DU COMPORTEMENT QUE TU AS ! MEME POTTER EST MOINS RIDICULE QUE TOI, C'EST DIRE A QUEL POINT TU ES PITOYABLE! QUAND TES PARENTS APPRENDRONT CE QUI VIENT DE CE PASSER TU RISQUE DE REGRETER D'ETRE VENU AU MONDE. Et pour avoir perturbé autant mon cours avec tes idioties tu aura deux heures de colle et tu vas me faire le plaisir de nous dire quelle odeur à pour toi l'amortentia. Et ne t'avise pas de mentir ou je le saurai et je te ferai prendre du véritaserum avant de te refaire faire l'exercice.

_...Plus jamais je verrai mon parrain de la même manière, il me fait peur maintenant, je suis sûr que je vais faire des cauchemar pendant au moins une semaine._ _En plus j'aime vraiment pas le sourire sadique qu'il arbore et puis c'est dégueulasse de le dire à mes parents, ils vont encore vouloir me faire voir un psychomage._

-Nous t'écoutons Draco, quelle odeur à l'amortentia?  
-Elle sent...les potions...l'encre et...et l'herbe fraiche.  
-Intéressent, vraiment très intéressent...  
-T'as pas intérêt à le dire à mes parents!  
-Vraiment?  
-Pitié parrain! Je veux pas être harcelé par maman pour savoir qui correspond à ces odeurs, pitié!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, maman n'en saura rien.

_Putain je viens de me ridiculiser à un niveau que je ne pensais pas être possible et bien sûr ça fait rire tout le monde, Potter en premier mais mon propre parrain n'est pas très loin derrière. MON parrain se moque de moi devant toute la classe, je suis tombé dans une autre dimension c'est pas possible autrement ou alors je suis en train de dormir et tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar... Aïeuh! Apparemment je dors pas donc je suis dans une autre dimension. Non non ne vous inquiétez pas je sais que les autres dimensions n'existent pas ou du moins qu'il n'y a aucun risque d'en changer mais j'aurais préféré quand même. Mais ils vont bien cesser un jour de rire, non? Ah, l'heure de ma délivrance vient de sonner, je suis sauvé! ou pas. _

-Oui?  
-Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement d'aujourd'hui?  
-Ben ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de discuter alors je me suis dis que si je me faisais coller par toi...  
-On a passé tout l'après midi de dimanche ensemble, alors que j'avais autre chose à faire, alors si tu ne veux pas me le dire, dis-le clairement que l'on ne perde pas de temps inutilement.  
-Je veux pas te le dire.  
-Quoi! Mais  
-Je te laisse je vais être en retard en cours, a ce soir!

_Je l'ai échappé belle mais ce n'est que partie remise, il va se venger ce soir, il va me cuisiner jusqu'à ce que je lui dise tous en me menaçant de parler à mes parents, à ma mère surtout. Potter tu es vraiment plus intelligent que tu ne le laisse paraître, un plan digne d'un serpentard, un plan digne de moi que tu nous a concocté. Mais ton problème Potter c'est que tu as voulu un défi énorme dès le début, tu ne pourra pas faire aussi fort tout au long de notre correspondance. _

**Draco Malfoy,  
****J'avoue que je suis étonné, je ne te pensais pas capable d'accepter mes défis tu dois sérieusement avoir envie de moi pour accepter. Snape est ton parrain? Je comprends mieux tes bonnes notes et pourquoi tu n'es jamais puni maintenant.  
****Je suppose que je dois te proposer une fille qui pourrait être ma future fiancée. Tu ne sera pas surpris, j'ai pensé à Ginny Weasley. Elle ferait une bonne mère, elle est jolie, elle a du caractère, elle est courageuse, elle est drôle, elle est gentille, elle est...elle, elle est parfaite.  
****En attendant d'avoir ton avis sur Ginny voici ton nouveau défi: Soutiens officiellement et abondamment l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor lors du match de demain.  
****Prépare-toi pour demain,**

**Harry Potter**

_Soutenir Griffondor !__Soutenir Griffondor OFFICIELLEMENT et en plus quand ils jouent contre Serdaigle ! Encore s'ils jouaient contre Pouffsoufle je veux bien, Pouffsoufle perd tout le temps mais Serdaigle a une bonne équipe et en plus je soutiens TOUJOURS Serdaigle sauf lorsque l'on joue contre eux. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il entend pas abondamment? Il est hors de question que je porte les couleurs de Griffondor, ça n'arrivera JAMAIS![...] _

-C'est quoi cette tenu Draco?  
-Théo s'il te plais, c'est pas le moment.  
-Certainement pas. Draco Malfoy vêtu en parfait supporteur de Griffondor c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir ça.  
-Nott dégage sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.  
-On se voit après le match  
-Oui, on verra.

_C'est arrivé. La pire chose au monde, la plus ridiculisante, la plus honteuse, la plus horrible. JE, oui moi Draco Malfoy le seul l'unique, porte les couleurs de griffondor. Pire même, étant donné que Potter m'a obligé à les soutenir ABONDAMMENT je dois me déguiser encore parce que, l'air de rien, ils sont très expressifs les supporteurs de Griffondor. _

Les gradins commençaient à se remplir sérieusement, mais Draco n'était toujours pas décidé à y prendre place et ce pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de se ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard, la seconde étant qu'il lui été nécessaire d'arriver en dernier pour réussir son défi. En résumé Draco retardait le moment où il se ridiculiserait volontairement, moment qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver.

-Voici l'équipe de Serdaigle, emmenée par leur capitaine et attrapeuse Cho Chang.  
-Et maintenant l'équipe de Griffondor avec à sa tête Harry Potter!

_C'est le moment...Je veux pas!...Bon aller si je n'y vais pas maintenant il va être trop tard, Potter tu vas me le payer!_

Alors que les deux équipes faisaient le tour du terrain de Quidditch sous les applaudissements de la foule,tous purent admirer Draco Malfoy se diriger vers les gradins portant à son cou une écharpe aux couleurs de Griffondor. Les quelques personnes suffisamment près de lui virent qu'il portait également un T-shirt à l'effigie de Harry Potter, qu'il portait le même maquillage que Luna Lovegood (même si évidemment il lui allait mieux qu'à elle u.u),maquillage qui consistait à la représentation d'un lion sur la totalité de son visage. Il tenait également d'une main une banderole et de l'autre sa baguette. Une fois arrivé à sa place, parmi tous les serpentards qui le dévisageaient, Draco se saisit de sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible même pour les personnes juste à côté de lui. De sa baguette surgit une gerbe d'étincelles or et verte qui se dirigea vers le ciel où l'on pouvait désormais lire « Vive Griffondor! Griffondor va l'emporter! », le message s'effaça laissant place au message suivant « Potter est le meilleur attrapeur! ». Le professeur Dumbledor sourit puis fit disparaître le message, le match pu enfin commencer. Lorsque au bout de plusieurs minutes Griffondor marqua au grand damne de Draco celui-ce se saisit de la banderole jusqu'alors resté enroulé à ses pieds. La déroulant il obligea ses amis à la tenir avec lui ce qui donna une scène totalement insolite. En effet sur toute la longueur des gradins réservés aux serpentards la banderole affichait « les Griffondors sont les meilleurs, ils dominent au score 10 à 0 », les chiffres changeant au moment même où les points étaient marqué. La victoire de Griffondor fut totale à l'instant où Harry attrapa le vif d'or faisant apparaître un nouveau slogan sur la banderole « Harry Potter nous sauve même sur le terrain! » qui laissa la majorité des serpentards perplexe quand à la santé mentale de leur prince.

_Bon c'était pas SI terrible que ça, si? Après tout je ne suis pas le seul serpentard à avoir soutenu griffondor. Bon c'est vrai que je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix mais quand même, ils ont tenu la banderole avec moi...honnêtement c'était horrible, jamais je ne referais une chose pareil même si la récompense est Potter, il n'est pas exceptionnel au point de se ridiculiser deux fois de suite de la même manière, de toute façon il ne va pas me redemander la même chose, quel intérêt? _

**Potter,  
****J'espère que ma petite démonstration d'affection pour Griffondor t'a plus, parce qu'elle est unique et qu'elle tâchera de le rester.** **Quand à Snape, se n'est pas parce qu'il est mon parrain qu'il est plus indulgent avec moi, bien au contraire.  
****Ginny Weasley, ta future fiancée? C'était prévisible mais j'osais espéré que tu ne la placerais pas en première position. Le simple fait que se soit une Weasley aurait dû te dissuader de la considérer comme une potentielle future fiancée, non seulement elle est pauvre mais en plus ce que tu appelle caractère c'est son côté cinglé. Est-ce que tu as oublié qu'elle fait partie de ton fanclub? Cette fille est cinglé, je suis sûr qu'elle a des posters et de figurines de toi. Une fois je l'ai vu récupérer une pomme dans laquelle tu avais croqué, pour te dire à quel point elle est pas normale. En plus une bonne mère n'est pas quelqu'un qui risque de te faire des enfants ROUX, Potter est-ce que tu te rend compte du handicape que ça représente d'être roux? Et elle est tout sauf gentille. Elle est gentille avec toi parce qu'elle fantasme sur toi mais je te rappelle que l'an dernier elle a failli défigurer Criver parce qu'il avait une photo de toi qu'elle n'avait pas. Quant au courage, ce n'est pas une vertu. Tu comprendra, j'espère, que Weasley femelle n'est pas parfaite, pour moi elle ne vaut rien, ou si peux, il serait dommage que tu en fasse la future madame Potter.  
****En attendant ton prochain défi,**

**Draco L. Malfoy**

**P.S: Si tu considère ma lettre comme une lettre d'amour c'est que tu n'en a jamais reçu.**

_J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec Weasley mais elle ne le mérite vraiment pas. Potter a besoin de quelqu'un de bien pas de quelqu'un qui se sert de lui pour entrer dans la haute société. Cette fille ne l'aime que parce qu'il est Harry Potter le sauveur, s'il était Harry Potter le mec normal elle n'en aurait rien à faire de lui. Potter aura peut-être du mal à s'en remettre mais après il me remerciera.[...]_

_Je crois que Potter m'en veux. Depuis que je lui ai donné mon avis sur Ginny Weasley il ne m'a toujours pas envoyé de nouvelle proposition. Au fond moi je m'en fiche j'ai relevé tous ses défis donc j'ai gagné mais bon...Ah ben finalement j'ai parlé trop vite._

**Malfoy junior,  
****D'abords bravo pour le dernier défi, c'était vraiment...divertissent de te voir nous soutenir. Ensuite je suis désolé de te répondre seulement quinze jours après avoir reçu ta lettre mais il y a eu quelques problèmes à la tour griffondor. Suite à ta lettre je me suis renseigné au sujet de photos de moi et j'ai appris qu'il y avait un commerce. Tu te rends compte? Les gens sont malades, il y avait des photos qui coûtaient plus de TRENTE GALLIONS! Mais le pire c'est que les photos en question me montre NU! Tu imagine, il y a des pervers qui me prennent en photo dans les douches! J'ai d'ailleurs appris que Ginny était une cliente régulière donc je crois que je ne peux que te croire et ne plus la considéré comme une potentielle fiancée.  
****Du coup j'ai dû chercher qui pourrait me convenir et j'ai pensé à Cho. Cho Chang, de serdaigle. J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire sur est belle, intelligente...mais je la connais pas plus que ça.  
****Au fait Malfoy, la prochaine fois que tu insulte ma mère je te tu. Et avant que tu cherche de quoi je parle je vais t'éclairer: ma mère était une bonne mère .  
****Ton nouveau défi: porte autre chose que du noir, du blanc, du vert et du gris.**

**Potter**

_Trente gallions une photo nu? Ils auraient pu les faire beaucoup plus chère. Un défi plutôt facile que tu me donne là Potter, aurait-tu le morale à zéro après la découverte de ce commerce de photos? Ou alors est-ce l'idée que je puisse approuvé Chang comme fiancée? Ou m'en veux-tu toujours de ne pas avoir su que ta mère était rousse?__N'empêche tu m'emmerde Potter, je vais devoir faire du shopping et comme aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard je vais devoir y aller avec parrain._

-Parrain?  
-Draco  
-Tu veux bien venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard?  
-Non  
-Mais parrain c'est important, il FAUT que je m'achète des habits.  
-ça peut attendre la prochaine sortie, il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois privilégié.  
-Tu m'en veux toujours de pas t'avoir dit pourquoi je t'ai emmerdé pendant le cours de potion?  
-Oui  
-Mais je peux pas te le dire c'est privé!  
-Ben moi je peux pas t'amener à Pré-au-Lard faire les boutiques, c'est professionnel.  
-Si je te dis qu'une partie tu accepte?  
-Non soit tu me dis tout soit tu reste ici.  
-Tu promet de rien dire à mes parents  
-Je ne leur dirai rien intentionnellement.  
-Pour faire court Potter me fait faire des défis et si je les réussis je pourrais coucher avec, bon on va à Pré-au-Lard maintenant?  
-Attends, attends, attends. Tu veux coucher avec Potter?  
-Ben oui je viens de te le dire, aller lève toi on y va.

[…]

-C'est encore pour un défi?  
-Oui  
-Coloré le défi  
-Malheureusement oui.  
-Prends le premier maillot et le seizième, pantalon tu sera pas trop ridicule.  
-Sûr?  
-Maintenant que tous le monde sait que tu es mon filleule je peux pas te permettre d'être ridicule sinon je vais me taper la honte.  
-Merci...  
-Mais je t'en pris.

[…]

Lorsque Draco passa les portes de la Grande Salle ce lundi matin les murmures envahirent la salle. Draco Malfoy était connu pour s'habiller avec classe et sobriété, aussi lorsqu'il se présenta vêtu d'une chemise rose bonbon et d'un pantalon bleu pâle la surprise été totale. Certains disaient qu'il était devenu fou, d'autres qu'il assumait enfin totalement son homosexualité, d'autres encore qu'il avait eu raison de s'essayer à la couleur car cela lui allait à merveille, mais la plupart pensait simplement qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Draco depuis la rentré. Dans tous les cas l'héritier Malfoy ne semblait pas particulièrement affecté par tous les regards posés sur lui, se contentant de prendre son petit déjeuné les yeux encore une fois rivés sur son ennemi de toujours.

**Mon Cher Potter,  
****Tu as sans doute remarqué que ton défi est déjà relevé, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très compliqué. Je te plais comme ça Potter?  
****Cho Chang pour fiancée...pourquoi pas si tu aimes les pleurnicheuses elle est parfaite.  
****Le fait d'être à serdaigle ne signifie pas que tu es intelligent mais que tu aimes étudier, c'est exactement ce qu'est Chang. Elle n'a eu aucun optimal à ses BUSES et je te rappelle qu'elle a un an de plus que nous donc si elle est encore là cette année c'est qu'elle a ratée ses ASPICS alors côté intelligence on repassera. Bien sûr c'est l'attrapeuse de** **serdaigle mais elle n'a jamais attrapé le vif d'or de toute sa vie, sauf aux entrainement.** **Je ne lui vois pas beaucoup de qualité autre que sa beauté mais c'est mieux que rien. Si tu en fais ta fiancée elle ne sera qu'une poupée accroché à ton bras.  
****Pour ce qui est de ta mère Potter, je ne savais pas qu'elle était rousse, et elle a prouvé qu'elle était une bonne mère en se sacrifiant pour toi.  
****En espérant une réponse rapidement,**

**D.L.M.**

_Pourquoi est-ce que je lis du soulagement dans tes yeux Potter? Si Chang ne t'intéressait pas, il suffisait de ne pas la proposer, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu le béguin pour elle il y a deux ans que tu dois vouloir en faire ta fiancée cette année. Bon si je me dépêche pas un peu je vais être en retard au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, non pas que ça m'ennuie mais je me fais assez remarquer en se moment.[...]Pourquoi est-ce que Potter s'est mit en binôme avec cette fille! Il ne l'apprécie même pas, du moins je l'espère. Elle n'arrête pas de lui parler de son nouveau gloss à la fraise, comme si ça pouvait l'intéresser. Quelle pimbêche quand même._

_[…]_

_Cours de potion!_

-Entrez en silence.  
-Draco, quelle tenu...surprenante.  
-Merci  
-Tu t'entraine pour le défilé de la gaypride?

_O.O Qui a remplacer mon parrain par ça? Non parce que habituellement il garde ce genre de réflexion pour quand on est seul ou en famille mais pas devant ses élèves...Oh!...Je crois qu'il m'en veut ENCORE pour l'autre fois (qui remonte à plus d'un mois quand même -_-''). Je suppose que le mieux est de le laisser dire._

-...  
-Tu boude?

-Parfait. La leçon du jour portera sur la potion Tue-Loup. Vous avez deux heures les instructions sont notées au tableau.

[…]

-Draco arrête de regarder les fesses de Potter et travail.  
-..._Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter, tu vas me le payer!  
_-Draco arrête d'essayer d'attirer l'attention sur tes fesses on sait qu'elles sont parfaites, selon tes propres termes, mais cette potion requière la plus grande attention.  
-...

[…]

_Le cours est ENFIN fini, non mais c'est grave quand même mon propre parrain me fait chier pendant les cours à cause de Potter!_

**Malfoy,  
****Si tu me plais? Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par plaire. Moi je considère que tu me demande si tu as réussi le défi et je te répond oui, j'irai même plus loin le rose sied** **à merveille à ton teint.  
****Tu es dur avec Cho, elle n'est pas aussi stupide et pleurnicharde que tu le prétend. Je ne dis pas que ce que ****tu dis est faut mais se n'est pas la seule chose qui la caractérise. Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a jamais gagné un match contre serpentard?  
****Bon sinon une autre fille...que penses-tu de Lavande Brown? Elle est mignonne, très féminine, pas forcément intelligente mais persévérante, plutôt courageuse, passionnée de divination...en résumé charmante.  
****Ton défi:drague Ron, et invite-le a passer la nuit avec toi.  
****J'aime de plus en plus Snape,**

**Harry Potter**

**P.S: Tes fesses ne sont pas **_**si**_** parfaites.**

_...Je rougis. Potter __me fait rougir rien qu'en m'écrivant qu'il a regardé mes fesses...Mais qu'est-__ce qui va pas chez moi pour que Potter me fasse rougir? Je dois être fatigué, c'est pas grave. Potter aussi doit être fatigué, me demander de draguer Weasley et de coucher avec! J'ai envie de vomir rien que d'imaginer la scène. C'est quand même un Weasley! C'est donc mon cousin, TRES TRES ELOIGNER mais mon cousin quand même!_

-Enchantement, je déteste les enchantement peut-être même plus que les potions.  
-Pourtant tu es un enchantement pour les yeux Ronald._ Yeurk! Je dois me retenir de ne pas grimacer de dégoût devant lui, Potter tu vas me le payer!  
_-Euh, Malfoy t'es sûr que ça va?  
-Mieux depuis que je t'ai devant moi. _Oh mon dieu c'est écœurant en plus il est roux et surtout c'est mon cousin!  
_-Qu'est-ce que tu me fait là Malfoy? Tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie?  
-Si tu veux bien être mon infirmier, je veux bien être ton patient.

-Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis Ronald.  
-...euh...  
-Tu voudrais pas qu'on se retrouve dans ma chambre de préfet ce soir?  
-...euh...euh...

_Beurk! En plus il a même pas dit non si ça se trouve il va venir ce soir! Ben il fait comme il veut il dort à la porte, y a pas moyen que je lui ouvre et que je ...avec lui! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça!_

-Draco, on peut parler de ce qui vient de se passer?  
-Je préfère pas.  
-Je ne te laisse pas le choix.  
-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Pansy?  
-Tu es amoureux de Weasley?  
-Non mais t'es malade!  
-Ben t'as entendu comment tu l'a dragué?  
-Je l'ai vécu Pansy et c'est suffisant pour voir à quel point c'est horrible.  
-Parce que c'est Weasley?  
-Parce que c'est Weasley ET mon cousin.  
-Weasley est ton cousin?  
-Très très très très très éloigné.  
-Ah, ben alors pourquoi tu l'a dragué?  
-Pour la même raison que je n'arrête pas de faire des trucs bizarres.  
-Et cette raison c'est?  
-Potter.  
-Pour accepter ce genre de truc tu dois être sacrément amoureux de Potter.  
-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Suis le cours au lieu de dire des bêtises.

_Moi amoureux de Potter! J'aurai tout entendu! Comme si MOI je pouvais tomber amoureux, et de Potter en plus! Potter c'est juste un mec que j'ai envi de me faire rien d'autre. Un mec sacrément sexy et qui me donne du fil à retordre avant de pouvoir coucher avec, mais ça reste un mec comme un autre. Un mec comme un autre mais quand même plus sexy que Weasley. Et que cette pétasse de Brown. D'ailleurs comment peut-il envisager que Brown ferait une bonne fiancée? D'abords elle est même pas belle, ni sexy, ni intelligente, ni gentille, ni...putain je crois que je suis jaloux, tout ça c'est de la faute à Potter. Tu va me le payer Potter! _

[…]

**Harry,  
****Tu as vraiment eu de la chance Potter parce que si ton copain serait venu à l'heure actuelle tu ne serais plus vivant. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eu hier soir quand je me suis rappeler qu'il n'avait PAS refusé l'invitation?  
****Lavande Brown n'est pas mignonne, elle n'est pas sexy non plus. Elle n'a aucun sujet de conversation, en cours de soins aux créatures magiques elle te parlait de ROUGE A LEVRE! De rouge à lèvre Potter! Aucune fille normale ne parle de rouge à lèvre avec un garçon! Et puis elle a le même niveau d'intelligence que Crabbe et Goyle! Et elle n'est pas féminine, elle se camoufle sous une couche de maquillage! Quand au charme elle en a autant qu'un scrout à pétard!  
****Et non Harry, Chang n'a jamais battu un serpentard, une fois elle a joué contre notre ancien atrappeur alors qu'il était malade et il l'a quand même battu avant de tomber de son balais.  
****Je suis heureux que ma tenue t'ai plu, par contre tu sera gentil d'arrêter de fantasmer sur mon parrain. Si tu veux fantasmer sur quelqu'un de ma famille c'est sur moi que tu le fais.  
****Bonne soirée,  
**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy  
P.S:Mes fesses _SONT_ parfaites!**

[…]

_Ce que Pansy peut être gonflante quand elle veut! Elle a passé la soirée à me bassiner avec Potter et elle continue encore ce matin! J'en ai rien à faire qu'elle nous imagine bien en couple, ça n'arrivera JAMAIS. Potter se cherche une fiancée et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de me caser. Et quand bien même j'en aurais l'intention se ne serais pas avec Potter. Tient quand on parle de lui..._

**Draco Jaloux Malfoy,  
****Tu es jaloux, c'est évident. Tu es jaloux de Lavande. Quel est le problème? Elle est plus belle que toi et ça t'embête? Ou alors elle te plais et ça t'embête que je puisse éventuellement finir avec elle? Enfin peu importe la raison tu es jaloux donc ton jugement sur Lavande n'est pas fiable, pas du tout même vu qu'elle est la fille la plus désirée de Poudlard.  
****Enfin puisque tu ne peux pas la juger convenablement passons à quelqu'un d'autre. Que pense tu de Pansy? Après tout c'est une sang pure, elle n'est pas moche, elle a du caractère si elle arrive à te supporter, et puis elle a de beaux yeux.  
****Je fantasme sur qui je veux Malfoy, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Admettons que Cho n'est jamais battu un serpentard ton histoire me semble quand même beaucoup inventé.  
****Ton défi: Propose un relooking à Rusard (et sa chatte si tu le désir)**

**Harry P.**

_Je ne suis pas jaloux...du moins il n'est pas censé le savoir. Brown la fille la plus désirée de Poudlard? Ça jamais! Il y a au moins dix filles: Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, Pansy, Chang, les jumelles Patil, Johnson, Bell, Abbot et Granger, plus désirées qu'elle . Enfin Granger n'est désirée que par Weasley mais vu que ça fait sept ans qu'il la désire...Enfin tous ça pour dire que je n'ai pas de raison d'être jaloux d'elle. Bon alors un relooking pour Rusard, c'est vrai qu'il en a besoin. Je me demande quand il a fait du shopping pour la dernière fois. _

_[…]_

-Monsieur Rusard s'il vous plais  
-Quoi?  
-Aujourd'hui c'est votre jour de chance, moi, Draco Malfoy, je vous offre une séance de relooking gratuite.  
-Vas jouer ailleurs avant que je t'offre une séance de nettoyage gratuite.  
-La première chose à faire est de vous couper les cheveux, une coupe courte vous rajeunirait et vous donnerait un aspect plus propre et présentable...  
-Continue et on va réglé cette affaire chez le directeur.  
-Ensuite il faudrait que vous refassiez votre garde robe, vos vêtements sont trop démodés et trop sales surtout, les avez-vous déjà lavé une fois? Des couleurs pourrez également vous rendre plus agréable à regarder et si en plus vous vous rasiez alors vous pourriez être tout à fait potable.  
-Tu me suis chez le directeur et n'essaye pas de t'échapper!  
-Je vous suis. Où en étais-je?...ah oui, donc vous seriez potable il serait donc nécessaire de s'occuper aussi de votre chatte. La brosser serait un bon début...  
-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Argus?  
-Ce petit voyou se moque de moi devant ces camarades.  
-Monsieur Malfoy?  
-Je voulais simplement convaincre monsieur Rusard des bienfaits d'un relooking pour sa vie sociale.  
-Je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire, cependant l'intention était honorable c'est pourquoi je ne pense pas qu'une punition soit nécessaire, n'est-ce pas Argus?  
-Non, non en effet...  
-Bien cette affaire est donc réglé, bonne journée messieurs.

_Je cherche encore inconvénient de ce défi, parce qu'il y a toujours un inconvénient avec Potter mais là je ne vois pas. Le directeur m'a laissé partir donc Rusard ne peut rien faire._

-Malfoy, vingt points en moins pour serpentard pour avoir volontairement sali le couloirs en n'essuyant pas vos pieds et vous viendrez me nettoyer ça se soir!  
-Très bien.

_Maintenant je vois mieux l'inconvénient du défi, jusqu'à se que je quitte Poudlard j'aurai le concierge sur le dos. Comment je fais moi maintenant pour aller voir mes conquêtes? Je vais quand même pas les faire venir dans ma chambre, après ils vont vouloir rester toute la nuit! Tu vas me le payer Potter!_

**Harry,  
****Je tiens d'abords à mettre les choses au clair, je ne suis pas jaloux de Brown, je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux d'elle. Elle n'est pas plus belle que moi, elle n'est pas belle tout court, et je n'ai aucun problème avec elle.  
****Pansy! Premièrement tu la déteste, deuxièmement tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des vues sur elle. C'est ma meilleure amie et il est hors de question que TOI, tu t'en approche. Tu peut faire ami ami avec elle si sa te chante mais ne t'avise pas de la séduire. Pansy est, comme tu l'as si bien dis, une sang pure et excuse moi Potter tu ne vaut pas une sang pure, en tout cas pas celle ci. Pansy est une fille bien, elle mérite de se trouver un copain avec qui elle pourra faire sa vie et ce copain ne peut pas être toi. Il ne peut pas être toi simplement parce que Pansy ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Tu cherche une fiancée mais tu cherche aussi la mère de tes enfants, alors laisse Pansy où elle est, elle est déjà assez triste de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant elle n'a pas besoin d'un fiancé qui le lui reproche chaque jour.  
****Amicalement,**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Draco sourit faiblement, penser au drame de Pansy comme il l'appelait lui faisait toujours de la peine. Il se rappelait encore lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'elle lui disait que quand elle serait grande elle aurait pleins d'enfants et qu'ils formeraient une grande et belle famille. Même en grandissant Pansy avait gardé son rêve d'enfant et puis un jour elle avait appris qu'il ne se réaliserait jamais, elle s'était alors accroché à Draco comme à une bouée de sauvetage et avait longtemps imaginé qu'ils se marieraient. Et ça lui était passé, elle savait bien au fond que Draco la considérait comme sa petite soeur, ça avait toujours été comme ça et elle en était heureuse. Maintenant elle essayait de vivre avec sa tristesse, elle essayait de se dire qu'elle pourrait vivre sans enfants, elle savait qu'un jour elle y arriverait mais il lui fallait du temps, elle se laissait du temps. Draco s'était juré qu'il la protègerait de nouvelles blessures, et se n'était pas Potter qui allait y changer quoi que se soit.  
Draco resta toute la journée avec se regard triste, il avait pris sa décision. Potter pouvait bien se trouver une fiancée tout seul, il était assez grand et puis il se faisait du mal à vouloir le rendre heureux.

**Draco,  
****Je...Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu lorsque j'ai proposé Pansy, je savais pas. Si j'avais su je n'aurais jamais proposer son nom, ça aurait été cruel. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.  
****Bien puisque Pansy ne te convient pas que dirais-tu d'Hermione?  
****Tu connais toutes ses qualités et tous ses défauts donc je t'en dit pas plus!  
****Ton défi: teint-toi les cheveux en rouge.  
****En espérant que tu ne m'en veuille pas trop,**

**HJP**

**Potter,  
****Tout ça m'a fait réfléchir, je ne vais pas réaliser ton défi désolé.  
****Tu saura bien mieux que moi avec qui tu as envie de te fiancer, c'est pas à moi de t'influencer. Comme tu l'a dis dans ta première lettre, je ne suis même pas capable de sortir deux jours de suite avec la même personne alors qui suis-je pour donner des conseils aux autres?  
****J'ai quand même beaucoup aimé réaliser tes défis mais on savait tout les deux que ça se terminerait comme ça. Les serpentards sont des peureux, moi j'ai peur de perdre si je continu ce petit jeu. Je crois même que j'ai déjà perdu, non?  
****On aura essayé de s'apprécier,**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy.**

_Je ne pensais pas que j'étais si attaché à notre correspondance, c'est bête mais savoir qu'il n'y aura pas de lettre pour moi de la part de Potter demain matin me fait de la peine. Savoir que je me suis ridiculisé dans le vide aussi. Dans le fond j'ai beaucoup appris de notre correspondance, j'ai beaucoup appris sur moi surtout...Je n'aurait jamais voulu en apprendre autant sur moi. Finalement c'est moi qui paye n'est-ce pas Potter?_

_[…]_

**Draco,  
****Ta lettre m'a beaucoup perturbé, vraiment beaucoup perturbé. Tant que j'ai dû demander à Hermione de m'éclairer mais elle a refusé. A la base Hermione était contre l'idée que j'accepte parce que depuis le début je sais avec qui je veux me fiancer, elle me disait que ce n'était pas une solution. Moi j'y ai vu la seule opportunité d'approcher la personne que je voulais mais après je ne savais plus comment me dépêtrer de ce jeu. Alors j'ai continué, tu te rends compte que ça fait plus de six mois que l'on correspond tous les deux?  
****Six mois et j'ai pas été foutu de te dire que j'avais trouvé. Six mois que je te laisse travailler sur le nouveau nom pour que tu me dise si oui ou non cette fille ferait une bonne fiancée. Tu sais le plus drôle dans tous ça? Le plus drôle c'est que je m'en fout des filles, je suis gay. Je suis gay et ça fait six mois que je correspond avec le mec de mes rêves sans jamais avoir osé le lui avouer.  
****Dis-moi Draco tu veux bien réaliser un dernier défi? S'il te plais, tus-moi.  
****Je te veux pour fiancé,**

**Harry James Potter**

_Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, je...Harry veux se fiancer avec moi? Je...ça doit être une mauvaise blague. Harry ne peux pas partager mes sentiments, si? Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant? Puis d'abords comment je suis censé le tuer si je peux pas quitter ma chambre de préfet sans être suivi pas Rusard? Il est marrant le Potter! Et puis ça se fait pas ce qu'il a fait, on fait pas bosser les gens dans le vide pendant SIX mois!_

**Harry James Potter!  
****Tu te fous de moi depuis SIX MOIS ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te décider plus tôt à m'avouer tes sentiments? Ça fait six moi que je me casse la tête à trouver des raisons bidons pour lesquelles tu ne peux pas prendre ses filles pour fiancée et là tu m'avoue que trois misérables lettres auraient suffit! Si tu es gay pourquoi avoir proposer des noms de filles, c'est vraiment stupide.  
****En parlant de chose stupide, si tu tiens tellement à mourir rejoins-moi dans ma chambre de préfet ce soir à 22h précise parce que vois-tu quelqu'un de stupide a fait en sorte que Rusard ne me quitte plus.  
****Pour fiancé, moi? On verra après ta mort.**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy.**

Draco était inquiet, vraiment inquiet. Que se passerait-il si Harry ne venais pas? Draco n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, il venait de finir de préparer sa chambre pour tuer Harry et s'était préparé exprès pour l'occasion, il était 21h44. Draco vérifia une fois encore que tout était bien préparé, il était 21h50. Draco était très anxieux, trop anxieux, il se décida à lire pour se détendre, il était 21h55. On frappa doucement à sa porte et Draco sursauta tiré brusquement de sa lecture il alla ouvrir, il était 22h05.

-J'avais dis 22h précise Potter.  
-J'ai dû trouver un moyen d'éviter Rusard, désolé.  
-Pas grave, prépare toi Harry je vais te tuer.

Sur ces paroles Draco attrapa les lèvres de son homologue entre les siennes, Harry resta figé d'étonnement pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser, il avait pensé que Draco allait vraiment le tuer et était agréablement lèvres toujours jointes dans un baiser passionné, le blond commença à défaire délicatement les boutons de la chemise du brun. Les lèvres passèrent de la bouche au coup du nouvel arrivant, embrassant et suçotant la peau caramel tant qu'une chemise tomba par terre, très vite rejoint pas sa gestes se firent un peu plus désordonnés mais toujours très délicats, Draco guida Harry jusqu'à son lit où il le fit s'allonger, leurs langues se caressant de nouveau. Très vite la totalité des vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol, laissant les deux amants à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Les mains sensuelles touchaient tous les morceaux de peaux accessibles, les faisant frisonner. Draco embrassa Harry, glissa dans son cou où il resta quelques minutes laissant une belle trace rouge lorsqu'il descendit sur le torse de son aimé. Descendant toujours plus bas, il fini par mettre le préservatif qui leur permettrait d'aller plus loin dans la découverte de l'autre. Il remonta embrasser le brun puis inversa les positions, Harry compris ce que Draco lui demandait et commença donc à le préparer. D'une main hésitante, avec beaucoup de douceur, il prépara son arrivé de longues minutes. Draco lui fit comprendre qu'il était près, aussi avec autant de douceur qu'il lui était possible Harry entra en Draco. Les sensations se bousculaient, le plaisir, l'envie, et l'amour étaient visibles dans les yeux des deux amoureux. Les mouvements de plus en plus saccadés faisaient monter le plaisir, le désir d'être toujours plus proche et l'envie de voir l'autre prendre du plaisir. La tendresse, la délicatesse, la douceur, les entouraient, les consumaient. Puis lentement ils finirent de se perdre dans les limbes du bonheur qu'ils s'étaient crée, passant durant de longues minutes dans un monde de plaisir pour finalement retomber dans le cocon douillet de la chambre.

-Tu...tu...tu veux bien...être mon fiancé? Demanda Harry, encore essoufflé d'avoir partagé tant d'amour.  
-...oui...ça a toujours été oui...  
-N'empêche...tu as réussi...

-Tu m'as tué, Dray.


End file.
